Power Rangers Thief Justice
Power Rangers Thief Justice is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It has a "cops and robbers" type of theme focusing on two competing Power Ranger teams, with one a police force and the other being a band of thieves. Plot Gathered throughout his lifetime, the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin assembled a vast collection of dangerous items known as the "Lupin Collection". When this collection is stolen by interspace invaders known as the Weaprimitive, two teams set out to retrieve it! Power Rangers Thief Brigade, who desire to live up to Lupin's name, aim at stealing back the collection from the Weaprimitive. While Power Rangers Justice Patrol, who hope to uphold justice, aim to retrieve the collection and take down the Weaprimitive! With two rival teams confronting each other for the same goal, just who will emerge victorious? Characters Rangers Power Rangers Thief Brigade Power Rangers Justice Patrol Allies Thief Brigade Allies *Monsieur Arsène Justice Patrol Allies *Global Special Police Organization **Captain Dayton **A.L.E.X. 87 Villains Weaprimitive * Leader ** Tyrannife * Generals ** Grenadilo ** Gunptor ** Jellyfice *Naughterrors **Dicroak **Smilighter **Whosnail **Sharibbon **Jumpeng **Lampant **Stormoose **Wheelcock **Fleacelet **Scrollkappa **Drillpaca **Naviguanacrane **Shulingchin **Mantaflame **Swordpir *Grunts ** Footskull ** Alligappur Arsenal Morpher * Lupin Morpher * Spiritual Morpher Weapons *Thief Sword *Spiritual Sword Multiuse Devices Other Devices ---- Morpher * Lupin Morpher * Spiritual Morpher Weapons *Justice Stick *Spiritual Sword Multiuse Devices Other Devices Zords Episodes # Thieves vs Cop: First Showdown: The Lupin Collection, a collection of dangerous items gathered by Arsène Lupin throughout his life, has the power to advance the world or destroy it. The entire collection has been stolen by the interspace criminals known as the Weaprimitive. Rising up against the Weaprimitives who intend on using the power of the Collection to fulfill their own ambitions, 3 young individuals were summoned by Arsène Lupin’s descendant, Monsieur Arsene to become Power Rangers Thief Brigade. Under the one condition that he will grant their wishes… These 3 individuals who lost important people to the Weaprimitive, will fight to fulfill their desires! Meanwhile, the Global Special Police Organization task force known as Power Rangers Justice Patrol, have been given authority to protect the world from the threat of the Weaprimitive. The Thief Brigade must gather the Collection before the Justice Patrol can, and the Justice Patrol can't deny that what the Thief Brigade are doing is stealing. Phantom thieves and police officers… two teams that could never join hands will clash against each other! # Chasing Criminals : Just like the thieves, Hercule and his team transformed into Power Rangers Justice Patrol using the Lupin Morpher! And so, a three-way battle between thieves, police, and Weaprimitive breaks out! Not only that, but each team whips out their own unique Lupin Vehicles and pursue each other in large scale! Hercule swears to take down the Weaprimitive that attacked the jewelry store owner. Meanwhile, Sweeney looks at him in the distance remembering the day he lost his older brother. Soon, another Weaprimitive starts to rampage in the city. Both teams rush to the scene in order to retrieve the Collection. The three teams fight each other once again as the Weaprimitive grows huge and starts to wreck the city. They then proceed to confront the Power Rangers Thief Brigade signature mecha, Thief Megazord! Just why are these teams fighting a war over the Collection?! #'Take Them!' : The Justice Patrol make a stop at Bistrot Jurer which happens to be the Thief Brigade' hideout. The Thief Brigade Rangers then decide to take the opportunity and attempt to steal their Lupin Morpher. #'Relationship Not Allowed': The Justice Patrol investigate mysterious disappearances occurring in closed rooms and a stuffed animal is the only clue they have. #'Global Police Targeted': When the Justice Patrol get their hands on two new Lupin Vehicles, the Thief Brigade and Weaprimitive step in to fight them for their possesion. #'Cyclonic Thief': After the fierce fight with the Global Police and the Weaprimitives, the phantom thieves, who made off with the two new Lupin Vehicles, pursue the escaped Jumpeng. Meanwhile, Hercule is starting to feel vengeful towards the phantom thieves. A.L.E.X. 87 alerts the Global Police of Jumpeng’s presence in the city as Hercule quickly heads to the scene and begins to attack. Hercule intends to attack the Weaprimitive at full force in order to try and lure out the phantom thieves, however, as Jumpeng escapes once again, Hercule starts to realize why he joined the Global Police in the first place… #'Biker Cops': Sweeney is looking for the next target’s whereabouts. His search leads him to a famous restaurant. However, despite being open for business, there are no chefs or customers anywhere. The only one there is a Weaprimitive! The Thief Brigade start fighting to reclaim his Collection, but suddenly a man was swallowed right in front of them! Furthermore, the Weaprimitive starts to target Roberta, but Sweeney quickly shields her. Suddenly Roberta is left alone to fend for herself. What will become of the phantom thieves? #'Thief Brigade,We've Got you!': The Global Police ,without reliable evidence, start to suspect the employees of Bistro Jurer being the thieves, especially after Agatha's forewarning. Meanwhile, Ellery proposes an idea to try and prove that Roberta is innocent. He proposes to tip the Jurer employees with their Weaprimitive information. Ellery claims that if they really are the thieves, then they will take the bait. A.L.E.X. 87 then intervenes proposing himself as a Weaprimitive decoy. #'Edge Of Rescue': The Thief Brigade approach Emma, a french designer who must be in possession of a piece of the Lupin Collection, when Weaprimitive appears to attack them. #'Sharp Ice': The Thief Brigade Rangers are at odds with each other after their failure, until they come across a mysterious individual with a connection with the disappearance of their important ones. #'Gender Bender': Worried about the increasing notoriety of the Thief Brigade, the GSPO decides to hold a PR event with the Justice Patrol, but things turn hectic when Ellery is transformed into a girl. #'Race Time': The Thief Brigade grab another piece of the Lupin Collection that slips from their hands and comes in possession of a young boy who intends to use it to fulfill his dream. #'The Worst Best Day-off': Agatha and Roberta have a day off at the amusement park, when trouble appears before them. #'Rumbling Trap': A kindergarteners' excursion to the mountains is suspended due to some strange activity and the Justice Patrol investigate the cause. #'Officer Duties': The Justice Patrol Rangers are badly wounded after their last clash with Weaprimitive and the Thief Brigade Rangers step in to fight the enemy in their place. #'Side Switching': The Thief Brigade must face a new enemy who swaps bodies with Steve. #'Lovestruck': Roberta becomes friends with a girl who is infatuated with Hercule and agrees to help with her crush, but first, they must face a Weaprimitive with the power of trapping people within their dreams. #'Collection Secrets': The Justice Patrol confront an enemy that they believed to be already destroyed, when the Thief Brigade intervene. Notes * Power Rangers Justice Patrol is the second police themed team, after . * Lupin Collection's name contains a reference to , a fictional gentleman thief and master of disguise created by French writer , and also to , a fictional character created by Monkey Punch and the protagonist of manga series. * This is the first season since Power Rangers Dino Charge to not have a pre-series cameo. Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Kaito Sentai Lupinranger Category:Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Adaptations Category:2021 Category:Policemen Category:Thieves